


A Father's Requiem

by carrotsniffs



Series: Amino Adventures [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: And proud sad, It's not incest I swear, Just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsniffs/pseuds/carrotsniffs
Summary: In the ruins of his old home, he clung onto the thought that maybe there was still hope that he would return.But even the lightest of melodies..."I miss you, Dad."John had his hand on the cold knob, finally turning it.Aren't meant to be played alone.





	A Father's Requiem

_Every song is set in stone._

"E. F#. D#."

_Every song has a tune._

He smiled and hummed along as his son played every note, one by one.

_They say you have to be what it takes, but if you don't, then get to where you gotta be._

Clumsy fingers dance across the black and white keys in an attempt to play a single melody.

_But sometimes, getting anywhere is exactly where you need to be._

A door in the way of a sunny day, the piano sits in the dark.

He reached out to touch the knob, but never moving to open it.

He hasn't touched those keys, hasn't pushed any in a long time.

His long, slender fingers trace the silver knob and slip away.

A young man stands in the hallway of his old home and wonders if he's even welcome here.

A door stands in his way.

What will he do?

"Son."

A long silence sounds before he looks behind him.

"That's what you called me right?"

His voice was the only one, so loud and clear in the silence.

"ANSWER ME!" He screamed, desperate for an answer. The house quaked under the fury and fear that his behind thick framed glasses and a blue sock hood.

He let out a breath, staring at the ink streaked walls of the hallway.

"I just want to know why."

In the ruins of his old home, he clung onto the thought that maybe there was still hope that he would return.

_But even the lightest of melodies..._

"I miss you, Dad."

John had his hand on the cold knob, finally turning it.

_Aren't meant to be played alone._

As he pushed it open, a cloud of dust arose with the smell of old. The room has finally seen the light of day again, and John was drawn to the alluring, cream-colored piano.

As his hands touched the cold keys, they began to push each one.

And one by one, they formed a melody of the past, a forgotten symphonic tune, as his fingers clumsily danced around the piano.

_"I'm proud of you, son..."_

John stopped abruptly, slamming his hands down on the keys, the room resonating with the loud bang.

Frustrated...

"I know you're here, so why won't you answer!?" John screamed, elbows on the keys, hands balling up fistfuls of his dark hair.

He slammed his head against the wall, as if it would help somehow.

"Dad, please."

_"I'm proud of you, son."_

"What are you so proud of?"

John could feel the tears fall on the keys of the piano.

"Dad?"


End file.
